Stony Drabbles
by tophgirl512
Summary: Going to just be short out of order drabbles Chap 1 Based on a headcannon of Tony cutting as a teenager Chap 2 Cause Pepper knows everything Chap 3 A Fresh Start Steve/Tony Stony Chap 4 and 5 Echo Chapter 6 Tony can actually cook Chapter 7 Their Real First Time Chapter 8 Steve doesnt back down from challenges Chapter 9 Steve loves photograpy and Tony
1. Self Destructive Tendencies

Steve woke up with the sun every morning; tony on the other hand was snoring into his neck. He had been in the workshop most of last night and had crawled into bed just a few hours ago.

Steve was pretty sure he was just working on Bruce's nano pants because he didn't come in covered in oil and sweat like normal.

Actually Tony's hands are really rough from working all the time. Steve ran his fingers over Tony's calloused hands.

...wait. Steve squinted in the low light at Tony's wrist. There were little white lines across it. Steve frowned and pulled his arm closer. They looked like knife cuts. No, wait, more precise than that. A razor blade?

Steve frowned and tried to pull his arm closer. Tony groaned and pulled his arm away. Steve frowned, "Tony." Then he shook him and Tony finally sat up. "What," he groaned.

"This better be important." Steve ran his fingertips over Tonys scars. "How did you get these." Tony frowned and turned over so his back was to Steve. "It doesn't matter, okay? Just forget about it."

"I can't Tony." Steve paused, "Tony did you do that to yourself?" Even though he ask he didn't want to know.

Part of him knew that there was no way he did. He's Tony Stark he's to in love with himself to ever do that. But then the rational part of his mind knew the truth even if he wouldn't admit it to himself yet.

"Yes. I did." Tony sat up slowly, turning to sit on the edge of the bed like he was going to run away from this situation. Steve slid over and sat with his chest against Tony's back.

"Do you wanna tell me why?" Steve ran his hands against Tony's bare chest and Tony sighed against him. "Not particularly, no, but... I don't anymore okay? Just to be clear. I only did it when I was a teenager. After MIT I moved onto alcohol."

Tony took a deep breath, "It was easier than dealing with things. I was a depressed teenager. I was a nerdy rich guy with no friends. No family either really."

Steve frowned. He'd heard that part before during one of there early fights when he was trying to figure out why tony hated him.

'My dad loved you more than he ever liked me.' Those were his exact words and thinking about it now hurts just as much as when he said it.

Tony snorted, "I guess Tasha was right." Steve frowned and couldn't help but notice how dim his arc reactor was. "What do you mean?"

"About my self destructive tendencies," Tony said simply. "I started with cutting then moved onto alcohol."

"And now?" Steve asked. Tiny turned to him looking very confused. "Which self destructive tendency have you moved onto. I got you to quit drinking."

Tony nodded slowly and pursed his lips. "Well I've heard love can be pretty self destructing." Steve snorted, "Tony Stark did you just admit you loved me?"

Finally Tony smiled. "I have no idea what your talking about." Steve kissed him, "I love you too."


	2. Pepper Was the First to Know

So Im pretty much going to be putting all these little drabbles together here (: this one has some tony/pepper friendship cause I love Pepper XD

* * *

Pepper was the first to know, but isn't she always? Pepper knows everything.

"Are you sure about this Tony?"

"God you say it like it has to be a bad thing."

"No, that's not what I mean and you know that. I'm just saying its Captain America I'm surprised he even… Well you know."

"Right of course, it's me so it's a big fucking shocker." Tony frowned and crossed his arms. Pepper rolled her eyes and rested her arms on the table. "I meant agreed to have sex with you when you two weren't even dating."

Tony sighed and sat his elbows on the table with his face in his hands, "We're not even dating now. I don't think. You know I'm not really sure what we are."

Pepper smiled slightly, "Then find out. Tony if you want to make this work with him it's got to be more than just, 'Well we bang and make out occasionally but we're totally not a thing,' get what I'm saying?"

"Okay, first off, I do not talk like that and second," He paused then sighed, "You're probably right." She nodded and put her hands over his. "Aren't I always?"

Tony held her hands, "I think I love him, Pepper." She just shook her head like that was totally obvious. "Obviously he likes a lot. So don't screw this up." She said in her no nonsense voice.

They smiled at each other then fell into a comfortable silence.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Pep."

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you too, Pepper…"

"I know how amazing you are Tony. I always have and if Steve evens sees an ounce of the man you really are he'll love you too."

Tony just stared at her with his mouth slightly open and he smiled and kissed her hand, "Thank you."


	3. A Fresh Start

This is probably my shortest one yet..idk XD but Im gonna be out of town for almost a week so I wanted to add something before I left so... Hope you like it (:

* * *

Ever since the fight with Loki Steve and Tony seemed to have more respect for each other but that didn't stop the fighting.

They argued almost constantly; over the stupidest things. Steve wasn't even sure why. Usually Tony made some stupid comment and it seemed like Steve always had to say something back.

The arguing was kept to a minimum during fights, but it never really stopped. For some reason today was different though; they had just finished blowing up this huge slime monster that was terrorizing people in Central Park.

Steve wiped his face with his hand, barely making a difference. Tony just pulled his mask up and his face was perfectly clean.

"You know I really hope _we _don't have to clean this up. I mean we killed the damn thing." Tony said and walked up next to Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't kill you." Tony snorted and pulled off one of the suits gloves and then the other one followed.

"Yeah and it wouldn't kill you to put up your shield so you don't get monster guts all over your face." Tony wiped Steve's face off with his hands and Steve felt his face heat up.

Steve smiled awkwardly, "Thanks." Tony shrugged and tried to shake his hands off, "No problem," He said only mildly succeeding.

Then Tony held out his semi clean hand, "Hi, I'm Tony Stark." Steve was surprised but grabbed his hand, "Um, Steve Rogers." He said slowly.

Tony smiled a big genuine smile and nodded, "Nice to meet you." Steve couldn't help the smile that broke across his face, "Nice to meet you too."


	4. Echo: Im Alright

Well Im back (: this is gonna have two parts

* * *

"Listen, listen I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give but it isn't, is it?" Steve sat up in bed slowly and looked around. Tony was nowhere to be found. "You could come and save me try to chase the crazy right out of my head."

He distinctively heard Tony's voice and a piano playing. He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans (a definitely overpriced gift from Tony) and reached for his shirt but it was nowhere to be found.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs." Steve shrugged it off and walked into the living room.

His boyfriend was wearing his oversized white buttoned down shirt over his black silk boxers. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough cause my echo," His voice lowered as his fingers flew over the piano keys. "Echo is the only voice coming back my shadow, shadow is the only friend that I have."

His eyes were closed and his voice crescendo as he walked up to him. "I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again but 'til then…"

His voice lowered when Steve sat down next to him. "Just my echo, my shadow, you're my only friend."

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs." His voice got louder and Steve was mesmerized watching him. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough cause my echo, echo oh my shadow, shadow."

His eyes opened slowly and he stared down at his fingers. "Hello, hello, anybody out there?" A smile crept across his face as the last chords drifted away.


	5. Echo: A Whisper

"I didn't know you could play." Steve said slowly. Tony smiled slightly and looked up at him, "Yeah I didn't either. I haven't played in, well, a while."

His fingers drifted over the keys. "I taught myself how to play when I was little. We always had one and I could never understand why when no one played. So I taught myself." He shrugged. "That's amazing."

Tony just shrugged again like every little kid taught themselves how to play an instrument. "It was easy. Playing, music was something I gave to myself, not something my dad gave me, not something I had to learn." Tony smiled one of Steve's favorite smiles.

It was almost a smirk, a very sexy smirk, but still a bright genuine smile. Something Tony pulled off amazingly. "I came out here you know." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"After our first time. Our first first time not our real first time." He paused and then shook his head, "You know what I mean." Steve nodded. "Didn't hear you play though."

"Because I didn't that time. I just stared at the piano. I was afraid to play, and before you ask, it was because, remember that feeling I was talking about?" Steve nodded. "Well I thought I lost it. I hadn't played in so long, I just, I don't know." Tony frowned. "Then why did you play tonight?"

Tony looked up at him, "Because I felt it again, Steve, with you. I can't lose it, because I have you." Steve just stared at him for a minute.

Tony's eyes always showed his emotions, but this was different. His eyes showed everything that Steve was feeling, compassion, joy, affection, hope, and more importantly, love.

They slowly leaned into each other. Their lips grazing, "I love you." They whispered before their lips met.


	6. I Can Too Cook

This some how turned into something kind of serious..not sure how but i kind of like it so..

* * *

"I can too cook." Tony exclaimed "Oh really?" Clint didn't sound convinced. "Yes actually I make amazing nachos." And as it turns out he really does.

They made him make dinner that night to prove it and Tony brought out a weird mix of ingredients from what they had left in the kitchen.

It was actually really funny to watch. Tony sat on the counter next to the stove most of the time and cooked like that. Which Steve thought was adorable.

Clint made a joke about putting a video on YouTube and seeing how many people didn't believe Tony cooked. When he made a threat to poison his nachos though, Clint kept his quips to a minimum.

Finally with a big bow Tony put their plates in front of them and blew an over exaggerated kiss.

"Even Nat had to admit they were pretty amazing." Tony boasted as Steve kindly washed the dishes. Steve nodded, "Yeah, yeah, they were great how'd you make them?"

Tony shrugged, "No idea. Peggy and I used to always make stuff when I was a kid. Nine time out of ten they somehow ended up being these amazing nachos. It was actually really fun and we would..." Tony stopped when he saw Steve's rigged frame. "Oh right, um.."

"Peggy?"

"Yeah. She was um she was around a lot when I was younger. Honestly I think I was more broken up when she died than when my actual parents did." Tony muttered and chewed on one of his fingernails. Steve went back to the dishes but for some reason Tony felt compelled to keep talking.

"She talked about you all the time. Not like my dad though, he never shut up about Captain America the first hero, but Peggy never shut up about Steve Rogers," Tony smiled, "the little guy who got a ride back to base for using his head, the guy who jumped on a grenade without a second thought."

Steve smiled as Tony went on. "The idiot who never backed down from a fight no matter how many times he got beat up."

"She really told you all of that?" Steve asked quietly. "Of course." Tony said quickly, "Trust me there are many more stories she told."

Steve laughed, "I'm sure, but I already know them. So instead tell me about what you guys did."

"Are you sure I mean..." Steve nodded. "I want to know how she was after." So Tony told him. They stayed up all night with tales of how him and Peggy would make huge messes in the kitchen every year decorating his birthday cake and how she tried to get him to stop drinking so he promised not to do it around her.

Tony told him about when he got his first date so Peggy taught him how to dance. He went on and on until he drifted off to sleep. And for a while after that Steve stayed up and thought about Peggy and he wasn't sad. Even though he had lost her she was a part of Tony's childhood. A good part which in Tony's case was hard to come by and somehow that made it okay.


	7. Their Real First Time

Really short but ehh I wrote it when I was half alseep so excuse its laziness.

* * *

Their first time was far from amazing. Sure it was great because it's Steve and he's perfect, but their first time was fast and awkward and up against a boxing ring.

Far from romantic. And Tony wanted Steve to have that, that really romantic first time.

And he really tried, went all out. Wrote Steve a letter to meet him in his room at eight and put it in Steve's room. Then he spent a good portion of the day putting rose petals in a path and around the bed.

He bought a ton of candles and put them around the room. He even found some romantic music from the forties to play in the background. He was lighting the last candle when someone lightly knocked on the door.

Tony cursed under his breath and almost burned his thumb. Wait, was he nervous? Tony shook his head; _you can't seriously be nervous, just chill out_.

He put his thumb in his mouth as he walked over to the door, careful not to touch anything. He took and finger out of his mouth and opened up the door with a grand gesture.

Steve stepped inside slowly and Tony watched as his mouth dropped. "You did all of this?" Tony smiled shyly and nodded, "Do you like it?" Steve pulled Tony into his arms, "It's perfect."

And it was. Quite frankly Tony was damn pleased with himself until Steve, who was sleepily playing with Tony's hair, said that Tony didn't have to go through all the trouble.

Tony of course babbled on for five minutes about how he should have told him that before, but Tony knew he wouldn't change a thing even if he could.


	8. A Challenge

So it's not a drabble but im too lazy to put in into two parts.. :/ sorry

* * *

Steve was half way to his room, shoes and jacket off, when he paused. "Hey guys, where's Tony?" Clint and Natasha were watching TV in the living room.

Well Tasha was Clint may or may not have been sleeping with his eyes open. "He's _supposed _to be in bed, but you know how that goes."

"Wait, in bed…why?" Natasha shrugged not taking her eyes off of the screen. "He has the flu or something," and before Steve could really start to worry she went on, "and yes I'm positive it's the normal kind of flu not like what happened last time."

"Someone still should have told me if he was sick." Steve complained. "Yeah well we didn't want to interrupt your mission just cause your lover was sick." Clint broke in making Steve jump.

_Well, guess he was awake;_ he thought then actually took in what Clint said. "We're not lovers." Steve felt his cheeks heat up.

Clint snorted and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Not yet." Steve couldn't leave fast enough. He didn't even bother to check Tony's room; there was no way he would be there.

His workshop was empty; he found Bruce in the lab but Bruce didn't have any clue where Tony was. He checked a couple other places before finally making it to the pool.

Fury thought a pool would be a good workout idea, and Tony thought it would be a great party spot, so Avengers Tower ended up with an entire floor of pools.

One was for laps like Fury wanted; that was the biggest one. Then there was a slightly smaller one with floats and lights that made the water look a bunch of different colors. And to top it all off, Tony put a hot tub in each corner of the massive room.

Tony was currently swimming in the larger pool. Steve grabbed towel on his way over and watched Tony swim. He moved gracefully and confidently like everything else he did, his muscles rippling under his skin. Steve couldn't help but stare.

Finally Tony noticed he wasn't alone and he pulled himself up onto the side. Steve handed his the towel and he smiled, "I didn't know you would be back this soon."

"Yeah me either, but apparently Wolverine already had 'everything covered' by the time I got there." Steve shrugged, "And you're not supposed to be out here." Tony frowned and looked up at him. There was water dripping down his neck and onto his chest. Steve followed it down until it reached Tony's red swim trunks.

Steve shook himself internally then realized he hadn't listened to a word Tony said. "Uh, what?" Tony gave a weird look and started to stand up, "I said I was feeling better and I hadn't tried out the pool," he said it slowly like he was making sure Steve was actually paying attention.

He opened his mouth to talk but the words got lost somewhere in his throat. So he just then made a motion to the door, "We should, uh, probably…"

"Right," Tony nodded then started to follow Steve to the door. The next thing Steve knew he was flying through the air, grabbing onto the only thing near him.

They both fell into the pool in a big tangled laughing mess. Once they calmed down they realized the position they were in. Steve was in a corner with his shoulders just above the water and Tony was on his tippy toes grabbing onto Steve's shirt with his head just above the water.

Their noses were touching and Steve's hands were resting on Tony's hips, suddenly moved away slightly and looked down. "You're wearing clothes," he muttered and then slowly unbuttoned Steve's shirt.

It clung to him and after he undid each button Tony pulled the shirt apart, brushing his fingertips against Steve's skin. Then Tony reached Steve's belt and paused for a second before slowly untucking his shirt.

He reached around Steve, their bodies pushed together, before finally unbuttoning his shirt completely. Blood was rushing south so fast Steve was surprised he still had enough to blush.

Steve whispered his name and Tony smiled and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling their faces together, until they were just barely touching. "Your move Captain."

Normally that would annoy him; he was so used to being Steve now. When Tony used to call him 'Cap' or 'Captain' it wasn't exactly a term of endearment, but it was different this time. Tony had a devilish glint in his eyes and a sexy smirk.

He said it like a challenge and Steve was never one to back down from a challenge.


	9. Photograph

Tony was exhausted. He spent a good portion of the day dealing with the press and all he wanted was to curl into Steve's arms and sleep for a year.

He had already taken his jacket off and he walked into the door loosening his tie and pulling the top few buttons of his shirt apart. Then, "Wait! Don't move!" and a camera snapped in his eyes.

Once he could see again he noticed a smiling Steve sitting crossed legged on their bed with a Polaroid in his hands. He was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and his sketchbook was still sitting on his legs.

Tony felt himself instantly relax a smile creeping its way into his face and into his eyes. Steve quickly snapped another picture and Tony shook his head with a smile, "So I see you got my gift."

"Yeah, thank you, but you really shouldn't have Tony this seems kind of expensive." Tony rolled his eyes as he threw down his jacket and pulled off his shoes.

"Trust me an old Polaroid camera was pocket change for me and the other one is broken. The light leaks drove the owner crazy." Finally Tony's shoes, socks, tie, and belt were off, and his shirt pulled out and unbuttoned and he felt like he could actually breathe.

"It's my favorite," Steve smiled and moved to grab it. "It reminds me of you. Everyone looks at you through a lens and sees one thing but," he held up the camera as Tony stood in front of him, "when you take the picture," the flash blinded his for a second but he was still smiling, "it turns out totally different than you thought it would be."

Tony lightly grabbed the camera and felt around for the side table to put it on. He wracked his brain for something to say, but came up blank so instead he took a more physical approach and kissed him.

"That was really sweet you know." Tony whispered breathlessly when they broke apart. "I meant it. There's so much more to you than I thought, Tony. You're perfect."

Tony shook his head but Steve shushed him, and whispered "you are, for me," then pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
